


Turnips and Tulips

by TheSilentWolf13



Series: Keith, Lance and Animal Crossing (and Turnips) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A cute idiot though, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, M/M, Turnips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentWolf13/pseuds/TheSilentWolf13
Summary: “What. Did. You. Do” Keith said quietly, too quietly for Lance’s liking.Only able to think of one thing that might have ticked Keith off he replied “Um if this is about the empty packets in the fridge because I-“ He was cut off before he could finish, which in his opinion was quite rude of his fiancé.“No! My turnips!” The raven erupted pointing towards the Tv, where a room of spoiled turnips served as evidence for horrendous crime committed.“What?” He asked genuinely confused, eyes flickering from the screen to the man before him a couple of time to try to piece together an explanation.“They are spoiled”.“Opps maybe just time skip back”.“Great idea!” Keith fumed “Why don’t I get a time machine and go to right before you decided to go on animal crossing and!” he stopped talking and whether intended or not made a strangling motion.Or basically Keith, Lance and many animal crossing mishaps
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keith, Lance and Animal Crossing (and Turnips) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Turnips and Tulips

Soft rays crept through the open window creating patches of warmth on whatever surface they touched. A generously filled cup of chamomile tea sat forgotten on the kitchen counter, its only companion a half-eaten slice of lemon cheesecake resting on a plate of china. Early spring’s air carried winter’s last breath, the tea unattended cooling at the exposure. Deep sea eyes poured all their attention onto the screen in front of them, one hand holding onto the phone while the other tapped onto the marble counter creating a simple beat. Lance’s grin stretched ear to ear, a bright twinkle glittering through his eyes as he scrolled through his phone. 

Going unheard by the brunette, footsteps echoed closer until they reached the kitchen, even at Keith’s arrival Lance had not looked up, to distracted by whatever it was on his phone. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes as he spotted the plate in front of his finance, it was always a wonder to him how Lance had the appetite to eat sweets in the morning. Sighing as he passed to grab a bottle of water from the fridge Keith called over his shoulder “I don’t think I’ll ever understand how you are able to consume sugar first thing in the morning.” Eyes still scanning the fridge, he paused when Lance did not answer “Lance?” he called again but still no answer. He turned to face his future husband, only then did Lance notice his presence.

“Oh, when did you get here?” Lance questioned taking his eyes of the device for the first in twenty minutes. He stopped tapping on the counter instead reaching towards his cup of tea.

“I don’t know, maybe if you were paying attention you would have noticed” Keith leaned against the counter beside him, opening the cap of his water bottle.

“Whatever” Lance grinned then continued “Guess what?”

“No” Keith rolled his eyes and pushed away from the counter before drinking from the bottle.

“What do you mean no, I’m not even asking for anything?”

“You just asked me to guess”. 

“Ugh you know what I mean, doesn’t matter I bought it anyway”.

“Okay” Keith put the lid back on, opening the fridge again, cool air meeting his bare arms to return the bottle. 

“Aren’t you going to ask”.

“Nah, I’m good” he replied, wrapping his arms around his fiancé, Lance melts into the embrace putting the tea back down, the now cold beverage still at the same level as it was originally, to replace it with his phone, entering his passcode in less than a second.

“Animal crossing new horizons” The dark skinned said as if to make his point.

“Isn’t that the game where you destroy the environment and harass your neighbours?” 

A laugh escaped Lance’s lips “Well, yes but you do other stuff too”.

“Alright then”

///Next Scene///

Lance lay on the couch, one arm hanging off the edge as he stared blankly at the ceiling, counting every soft tik of the clock, footsteps echoed from behind the front door, standing up Lance rushed to the door opening with a bright grin, as he saw who was on the other side, he offered a fake frown “Oh it’s just you”

Keith paused from where he stood, keys in his hands ready to open the door. 

“Gee, thanks, I can practically feel the love radiating off you” Keith rolled his eyes before moving to pull something out of his faded black duffle bag. “The mail man gave me your game by the way” he held a small rectangular package. 

“MY LOVE!” Lance rushed forth to snatch the game from his finance’s hands, holding it in a warm embrace. Keith looked away for a moment, placing his keys back into his bag, as he looked up again Lance was gone, probably to play that new game of his. 

The raven-haired man entered the house, dropping his stuff near the door of their room and made a mental note to pick it up later when he was done showering. As he started heading towards the shower, he heard the brunette scream from the lounge. 

“What should I call my town!”

“The pain of being replaced by a video game” he yelled back. 

“Kay, I’ll go with Voltron”.

“Wow, how original”

“Aww thanks Keith” 

///Next Scene///

The sun had set and rose since Lance had got the game, Keith sat on the couch sketching tattoo designs, every so often an annoying woosh erupted from where Lance was playing Animal Crossing on the Tv. It continued for a while before Keith snapped, placing his pencil down looking over to his fiancé. “Are you seriously shaking every tree” he questioned, tone annoyed. 

“I need bells Keith!” Lance exclaimed pausing for a moment before adding “And nook miles”.

///Next Scene///

Lance was sitting at the dining table Nintendo switch in his hands when Keith walked into the room, looking over his shoulder he saw his fiancé repeatedly pressing the A button to pull his flimsy fishing rod out of the water. With one last press on the button, he reeled in his catch, instead of a fish like they were both expecting, the character held up a black tire, Keith snorted to hold back his laugh “Nice catch” he smirked earning a glare in response, of which he ignored. “What are you looking for anyway?” 

Lance huffed, eyebrows knitted and overall, still a bit salty over the whole exchange. “An Ore fish” he finally answered, moving his character to walk down the beach, and approaching a large shadow, returning a smile back on his face. The blue-eyed man threw in his line, Keith watching over his shoulder. “This is an ore fish I can just feel it!” he beamed, bright grin stretching across his face. Not a moment later he reeled in the green fish of horror, crushing his animal crossing dreams. 

Behind him Keith snickered “Congrats on your C+” 

///Next Scene///

It had been more than a week since Lance got the plotless game and for reasons Keith could not understand he was still playing it. The annoying yet adorable figure ran across the map to reach Nook’s Cranny for what was the fourth time in the past half an hour. 

“How is running around repeating the same thing fun”.

“Why don’t you try and plus Tabby is awesome!” Lance beamed with pure honesty. 

The raven-haired man took one look at the stripped cat, bright purple eyeshadow, and pink blush on their face with a matching striped shirt, the cat had to be the most hideous villager he had ever seen, bless Lance and his kind heart for accepting that monstrosity on his island. “Nah I’m good” he finally said, one glance was enough, he did not want to see that thing on a regular basis. 

///Next Scene///

“Are you making an account” The blue-eyed man asked with a twitch of the lip, as he walked into the lounge, his fiancé sitting on the cream-coloured couch, red and blue switch console in his hands. 

Keith made a kicking motion as Lance approached in attempts to shoo him away, but his attempts went unsuccessful, Lance plopping down next to him. “Shut up, I’m curious” The raven grumbled. 

“Okayyy” Lance sang, extending the ‘y’ and resting his head on his shoulder to watch him play. 

///Next Scene///

After choosing a nice place to put his tent, nested between the ocean and the Able Sisters, the raven-haired man wandered around the town to speak with all the villagers purposefully avoiding the stripped brown monstrosity that went by the name of Tabby, thankfully their house was on the far side of the island, away from his unwilling eyes. 

Passing past some orange trees, Keith moved his character so he could introduce them to his neighbour, clicking the ‘A’ button to speak. From his side Lance glared at the squirrel, intensely eating a packet of Cheetos, the tips of his fingers covered with orange dust. “Don’t be deceived” Lance allured his attention, “Cally is a snake, bitching about me and my shovel”. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a squirrel”.

“Metaphoric snake babe, mEtApHoRiC!

///Next Scene///

“Keithhhh! come to bed” a whine erupted from the hallway, the blue-eyed man stood there, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his soon to be husband did not respond to invested in catching whatever bug he was looking for this time to fill up his critterpedia. Lance frowned, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, and trying again to no avail. “I regret this” he uttered under his breath, dragging the soft cotton blanket with him on the couch right beside Keith, and laying his head in his fiancé’s lap. Keith moved his arms allowing Lance to rest his head properly. Take that animal crossing, not even it could take his beauty sleep from him or his finance for that matter. Lance eyes began to flutter shut and just before he was lured to into a slumber with the animal crossing theme in the background, he caught a glimpse of Cally failing to catch a bug. Maybe the situation was not so bad after all. 

///Next Scene///

“Cally is evil, do you know what she said to me!” Lance screeched, index finger pointing at the squirrel accusingly “After I sent her a letter about the shovel incident hoping to make amends, she came up to me and started going on about how awesome you are!”

“And that’s a bad thing because?” 

“Isn’t obvious she into you and knows that we are together and!”

“It’s a game Lance, she is not programmed to be able to do that”.

///Next Scene///

With the third Sunday of Keith’s animal crossing journey came his introduction to turnips and more evidently the profit that could be made from them. Trading in his bells for turnips Keith had spent at least 300,000 bells on the vegetable, hopefully earing a at least 1.5 profit. He spread them across the floor of the first room in his house, his house was still at three rooms the third almost paid off. 

The next day Lance decided to procrastinate the café order, for a cute aquarium café he started with hunk, by playing animal crossing, seeing how Keith had pretty much caught every critter and fish for the month, so he decided to time skip to the next, after catching a few and donating them he turned the console off, finally sending in the order of ingredients needed for the upcoming week.

Deciding to check who was crafting, Keith went back on the switch expecting it to be the same day, logging on he noticed Isabelle giving her morning speech, which was odd considering he had already been on, before checking on the neighbours and yes that unfortunately included Tabby, the raven went to empty his pockets the first thing he noticed as he entered the house being the countless stacks of spoilt turnips. His face pooled red with anger, and coincidently Lance just happened to walk past.

“What. Did. You. Do” Keith said quietly, too quietly for Lance’s liking. 

Only able to think of one thing that might have ticked Keith off he replied “Um if this is about the empty packets in the fridge because I-“ He was cut off before he could finish, which in his opinion was quite rude of his fiancé. 

“No! My turnips!” The raven erupted pointing towards the Tv, where a room of spoiled turnips served as evidence for horrendous crime committed. 

“What?” He asked genuinely confused, eyes flickering from the screen to the man before him a couple of time to try to piece together an explanation. 

“They are spoiled”. 

“Opps maybe just time skip back”.

“Great idea!” Keith fumed “Why don’t I get a time machine and go to right before you decided to go on animal crossing and!” he stopped talking and whether intended or not made a strangling motion, 

“I’m sorry” Lance apologised, moving behind the sofa for… um… reasons. The raven-haired man continued to make angsty Keith noises, before taking a breath and walking out of the room as if nothing happened. 

Sitting on the couch, Lance pulled out his phone to search for a way to get the turnips back to their original form but alas there was none. The brunette sprawled onto the couch, tapping his fingers onto his phone still in his hand and then all of a sudden it hit him, if he could not revive Keith’s turnips, he could get him new ones and not the digital kind either! He would go to the closest grocery store and buy the love of his life three hundred turnips! He could get Hunk to make a turnip cake! Ohh and maybe convince Allura to make a turnip bouquet! Bright grin and determination flickering in his eyes he jumped up, grabbing a posted note, and writing ‘Brb’ with his special blue glitter pen in big cursive letters then sticking the note on the kitchen counter and skipping out the door to fulfill his plan.

///Next Scene///

Arriving at the store he noticed posters of discounts and sales covered the outer grocery store walls, attempts to lure as many customers as they could in. In empty parking lots, a few shopping karts stood, left behind by lazy customers. Locking blue, his beautiful car, Lance proceeded towards the store, grabbing the first shopping kart he saw at the entry as he entered, a mistake he would soon come to see. As he pushed it the wheel wobbled, going about as straight as his sexuality, which considering his fiancé was male, was not very straight. Soldiering on with the squeaks and inconsistent direction of the kart, Lance scanned the displays of the fruit and vegetable isle for the semi-purple vegetable, attempts to find it gone unsuccessful. Moving around with his wobbled wheeled kart, to hopefully find them with a closer look, he almost collided with a woman in her mid-thirties, a quick apology leaving his lips as she threw a glare his way, muttering something about reckless college students. Sighing to himself, Lance cussed at Cally in his head, she was after all to blame for everything, there was no doubt in his mind that, the damn squirrel cursed his game the moment she arrived on the island. Thankfully avoiding any other shopping kart mishaps, the brunette spotted a worker, heading to her direction. 

“Hey, could you point me towards the turnips?” he questioned the worker, who replied almost instantly, cheerful vibe and bright smile unlike the rest of the staff working this late in the evening.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll bring you there!” she chirped, signalling for him to follow, they walked in silence, with the exception of the few squawks from the kart. The worker pointed towards where the turnips were, huddled in between to other vegetables that, well, he had never heard of. There looked to be around thirty to fortyish turnips, which unfortunately was not enough for what he had planned. 

Before the worker could turn to walk away, he looked over to her awkwardly, putting on a mask of false confidence as he internally cringed at the question that left his lips “so, do you maybe happen to have 300 of them?”

She paused for a minute, eyebrows twitching up in confusion, not quite expecting it before “Are you the guy from maths questions?”

And damn he never thought of it that way but, she was surely on to something, all that time in high school complaining about those sorts of people not existing only for him to become one. He could almost hear his old math teacher laughing at the irony. 

“Unfortunately,” he replied after some time. 

The worker went to get him turnips from the back, filling his kart with one more than four bags, fine, there were five but one more than four made him sound less crazy.

Walking around store with 300 turnips in his trolley, he could feel the gaze of many others, some just staring while others, pointed and whispered to the people besides them, in attempts to divert their gaze and seem somewhat normal, Lance grabs onto a chocolate bar from a shelf on his way to the register. Unfortunately, and expectedly, it did not work. Heading towards the checkout he could see the worker look at the kart then roll their eyes, giving him a fake smile. Others went to other registers, despite them having lines and his being empty, to be fair he was probably going to take a long time. 

The cashier did not even greet him, to lighten the mood he gave a smile, and chirped a greeting. “Hey!” he chirped, they replied with a dulled hello, after minutes of awkwardness, they finally spoke up.

“Cash or card?”

“Card” the cashier opened their mouth to speak, “Don’t tell me the total, the less I know the better for my mental health”. Without looking at the total he swipes his card, internally crying at the beep. 

///Next Scene///

Pressing dial, he put the phone to his ear, “Hey, do you by any chance know how to make a turnip cake” He said into the phone, the other side was silent for a moment before hunk answered.

“What?” 

“Turnip cake”

“Why am I even surprised?”

“So, can you do it?” 

“I’ll try buddy”.

“Great! I’ll be at your place in a bit”.

“Wait-“ before Hunk could continue Lance hangs up the phone, starting up his car to head over to Hunk’s.

///Next Scene///

After picking up the cake he convinced Hunk to make, and the turnip and tulips bouquet he begged Allura to assemble, he was ready. With the vegetable, tulip creation in his arms and a storm of thoughts in his mind, praying his apology would be accepted and that Keith did not discover how much exactly this apology of his cost, the brunette took a deep breath before knocking on the door (Yes it was his house too, so he had the keys, but it was much more romantic this way, thank you very much). Keith opened it almost immediately, cheeks red from anger replaced with a look confusion as soon as he saw what his fiancé was holding. His eyes softened, the corner of hips lips trying to fight down a smile that eventually won him over. Handing him the flower, turnip creation Lance gave him his best flirty smile, “I got you the turnips back”.

Keith’s snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, he never really was truly angry at Lance, more so annoyed, that was until Lance disappeared only leaving a note behind that explained basically nothing but seeing him with the stupid bouquet really did make his heart flutter, no matter how extra the apology was. Looking into his finance’s eyes he noticed a gleam of excitement; this was about to become a lot more extra wasn’t it?

“Great now help me get the rest” Lance beamed, signalling over to his car just before he went over to open the trunk, about three shopping bags of turnips falling out, their semi round shape making a few of them roll down the driveway. Putting the flowers/vegetables down onto a beautifully carved wooden table by the entrance that Lance had begged Keith to buy when they were choosing furniture, the raven-haired man existed the house to help his fiancé.

Within the next ten minutes or so they had moved all the turnips inside, including the turnip cake Hunk had made. Arms around his fiancé’s waist, Lance looked into those violet eyes. “So, am I forgiven?”

Keith smiled, opening his mouth to say something before stopping and moving his gaze to the turnips than back at Lance, soft smile replaced by a small frown and furrowed eyebrows “Lance?”

“Yup”

“How much exactly did this all cost?” 

And at that moment Lance realised that he solved one fuck up with another.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in May of last year but did not actually finish until now because of this wonderful thing called procrastination, anyways I plan to make a squeal, hopefully it does not take as long as this one did. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
